Blue Eyes Meet Green
by jendallrush
Summary: His belief in the existence of soulmates was questionable, but he admitted that love was something as beautiful as the idea of a world full of color. / soulmate color AU / Birdflash / oneshot / part 1/2 of the Grayscale series.


So, yeah, this is the soulmates AU in which when you touch your soulmate you can see the colors, and when you don't everything is in a scale of greys.

This isn't beta-ed and my 'p' case isn't working so I had to copy and paste it every time I wanted to write one, so yeah, there might be missing one or two. Sorry.

Anyway, please enjoy! And remember to review :^)

* * *

Ever since he was young, he remembered seeing his parents hold hands every moment possible. They were acrobats, so it was normal for them to be keen of physical affection. He asked them once, out of curiosity, and they smiled sweetly at him.

"It's called love, little robin," his mother told him,"it changes everything."

Then his father explained to him that there were _colors,_ whatever that meant. He said it was like, feelings, but _visible_. Like the sky, which was supposedly blue. Or the color of his mother's hair, red and bright, like enthusiasm. He told them that while it sounded poetic and all, he didn't really understand what they meant. They laughed it off and said that, if he was lucky enough – which they sure hoped he would be – he'd be able to understand it some day too. He smiled because, it would be nice. To see the sky, to see his mother's hair color, to _love_.

But some things just couldn't be.

When he was nine and they were performing at Gotham in Haly's Circus, the ropes cut off and his parents fell to their imminent death. He was taken in by Bruce Wayne soon after, and lived at the manor, where he met Alfred Pennyworth. One day, after getting comfortable in his new, small _family_ he asked them what love was, and how that was supposed to be related to colors.

Bruce went quiet. He said that colors were the quality of an object or substance with respect to light reflected by the object, which you were supposed to be able to see when in contact with your soulmate. His belief in the existence of soulmates was questionable, but he admitted that love was something as beautiful as the idea of a world full of color. That's what Dick made out of what he said, anyway.

Alfred, though, was different.

"It's like opening your eyes for the first time, Master Dick," he told him,"it's better yet than finding your place in the world, it's finding _who_ to share it with,"

And if color wasn't poetic enough, love, and soulmates, surely were. He never asked about it again, though, to anyone, because he didn't quite believe he would find his soulmate (if there was one), or that he wanted to. His parents had been soulmates, of that he was sure, but where did that get them?

Then his life took so many turns he quickly forgot of the subject, putting it aside to think on more important matters – such as Batman's training and everything related to their double life. A few years later, when he was fifteen, he met Wally West, better known as Kid Flash.

"Hey," the seventeen year-old greeted him. He was slightly taller than him, and had spiky hair and a nice tone of eyes. He wondered, briefly, what color they were. He knew his were blue – the color of the ocean, the _sky_ – because his parents had told him when he was younger. He'd memorized the colors of most things – he was sure he wouldn't be able to see them. Who could love someone like him? "I'm Wally."

Dick almost cringed, because, _secret_ IDs? "Robin."

They glanced at their mentors, who were far over at the opposite edge of the building to (they obviously weren't supposed to hear what they were talking about, though it didn't seem to be so important, or they wouldn't have brought them to _begin_ with).

"Do you just go around giving away your secret ID to people?" Dick asked him.

Kid Flash, _Wally_ , huffed,"You're not just _peo_ _ple_. If Uncle Barry trusts Bats with his ID – and _the_ Batman trusts you with his life – why wouldn't I trust you with mine?"

A rephrasing was needed there, he was sure, because Wally'd made it sound like _he trusted him with his life_ , and they'd just met each other, there was no way that was possible. Wally made no attempt to correct himself, so Dick assumed he just didn't realize his mistake and forgot about it. Days, weeks, months passed by and Dick found himself trusting Wally with his own life, and, (after gaining Batman's permission) he decided he would show it by taking off his mask and telling him his name.

They met at a tall building top in a lonely part of Central City – he wouldn't risk taking his mask off at Gotham, no matter how lonely the zone they went to was – in their civvies, sunglasses in covering his eyes instead of the domino mask. They hadn't done that before, so it _was_ something new to begin with; he'd never seen Wally in his civvies. He could tell Wally was excited, too, and he didn't even know what Dick was about to tell him. He grinned in anticipation.

They talked, sat at the edge of the building, letting their legs dangle at the edge, and, Dick decided, that was it. That was the moment he'd been waiting for. He turned to look at his best friend, and once he had his attention, he took off his sunglasses. Wally's very expressive eyes widened and hi mouth hung open, and even as Dick told him his name was _Richard John Grayson_ , but that he'd rather be called _Dick_ , Wally's mouth hung open and he just stared in silence.

Dick looked back at the city and took Wally's silence as a chance to start talking because, he knew _everything_ about Wally – his love for food and sciences, that he lived with his uncle Barry (Flash) and aunt Iris because his father was an abusive alcoholic and his mother landed in a psychiatric hospital after many years of trying to deal with it, and how he became _Kid Flash_ – and now he didn't have to hold back, he could tell him _everything._ So he talked, he told him how he grew up in a circus, he told him how _Bruce Wayne_ (he made sure to emphasize on the name) took him in after his parents died, how he became Robin and _everything._

Finally, breaking out of his shock, Wally laughed. His eyes were literally gleaming with happiness, and then, Wally reached out for him and just _hugged_ him. Dick felt his heart pound against his chest – once, twice, – and he smiled too, because _finally_ he could let go of all of that. Wally's hand, though, brushed Dick's arm for a moment – just a moment, and the world just _changed._ The sun, bright as always, yet _different_ , so full of _energy_. And _the sky_ , that _had_ to be blue. So he pushed Wally back, his smile even wider than before, and with excitement – not letting go of Wally's arm as he did so – he asked, "Did you _see_ that?"

And the Wally's eyes – god, that had to be _green_ , but the most beautiful shade of green possible, he was sure, even if he'd never seen any other before – looked at him, puzzled. Wally frowned – his ginger hair, _god_ , was that the same color of his _mother's_? – but Dick was too excited to notice, because there was color _everywhere,_ everything was so vibrant and full of life and, was this _love?_

Until Wally spoke, though, he realized what that frown _meant_ and felt his heart slowly shatter, "See _what_?"

* * *

I... am truly sorry. Feels.

As always, you can find this in my tumblr, jendallrush, you can go check it out there too if you want! I also post a few drabbles (that I don't post here) there too.

Review?


End file.
